Haruno Sensei
by candyluver
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Sakura is the new teacher at Konoha Fire High. She didn't think it would be an easy job, though she also didn't think it would be that hard—like having Sasuke Uchiha on her tails. But Sakura isn't about to give up without a fight.
1. Chapter 01: Requesting Sakura Haruno!

"With my hatred...I'll turn the illusion into reality!" - _Sasuke Uchiha_

(One of my favorite quotes ;)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One: Requesting Sakura Haruno

* * *

"But Tsunade! Be reasonable—"

"Teachers are quitting every week, Sakura. Soon we'll be down to only ten, and do you have any idea how many students there are in this school? 300, Sakura. 300 freakin' teenage boys and girls!" she winced, keeping her cellphone an arm length away, but even that couldn't help. Tsunade's voice was just too damn loud. Heck, she could've been wonder woman, and she may have not even have known it.

"But—"

"No but's!"

"C'mon, Tsunade! I'm busy!"

"Busy, doing what exactly?"

"Well..."

"Hm? I'm listening."

"I have that one competition in California..."

"And you should be home before the school year starts right?"

"I suppose..."

"Problem solved. You enjoy the rest of the summer, and will be coming back to school on September 7th as Haruno-sensei."

"But—"

She hung up. How rude.

-

-

-

"Sign here," sounds of pen scribbling on paper, "And here," more sounds of pen scribbling on paper, "and last one—here."

"Thank you for your time and patience," Tsunade's lawyer said, as he neatly put the papers in a folder. She raised a pink eyebrow at her aunt, who was just shrugging.

"It's just for precautions."

"For what?"

"To ensure you will not quit before your 2 year contract—"

"_What?!_"

"—is over, and that the school will not be responsible for any health damages, stolen or damaged property, deaths or injuries to you," she exclaimed in a cool and calm manner.

She sweatdropped. Gee, she felt safe working there. Note sarcasm, please.

* * *

_April 23rd_

"So, Tsuki—"

"It's, um, Ms. Tayame, S-sasuke-kun," she stuttered, a dark blush stained on her cheeks. He was just oh-so close to her... _Too_ close.

"Of course, Ms. Tayame," he said, huskily. Somehow during their little "talk", he had somehow backed her up against the wall, and he was pressed up against her, their lips, she noted, were only a few inches away...

"U-uhm—"

"How 'bout it? You give up all of this," he waved his hand at the classroom. "I mean, you don't want to teach a bunch of rowdy teenagers, now do you?" He nuzzled at her neck, and smirked when she shivered.

"U-um, well..."

"Hm? Yes Suki?" he said, teasingly, licking at her neck.

"I-I suppose I could—ah, Sasuke-kun," she broke off, only to moan loudly when he bit her neck. His smirk widen.

Footsteps were heard, and becoming louder and louder each second. She didn't noticed; Too caught up with Sasuke to even register about the fact that she was 22 and he was 17.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, and before she knew it, he was on his back with her on top of him, straddling him. Just on cue, the door burst opened, and Tsunade came in. Her eyes widened momentarily, before narrowing at the two.

"Ms. Tayame! What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade asked, at the frightened teacher who quickly got up from Sasuke.

"I-I can explain Tsunade-sama—"

"My office. NOW, Ms. Tayame," Tsunade bellowed, eyes hard.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama." And with that, she scurried off._ Probably crying_, Sasuke mused. Then turning to Sasuke, Tsunade asked, "Are you alright, Sasuke? She didn't do anything to you? I swear, teachers these days. You just don't know who to hire anymore. Now you have to worry if they're perverts, pedophiles, fangirls, etc." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'll call your parents later and tell them what happened, but for now, I got an appointment with Ms. Tayame." With that, she left the room, the sound of her heels against the tile floor echoed through the hallway walls.

_Tch. Too easy_, he thought, smirking, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, and walking away to his next class, as if nothing had happened.

-

-

-

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice yelled across the hall, heard loud and clear to everyone and anyone.

"Hn?" said black-haired teen grunted, as he got out his Algebra book (that he was never planning to use) and shoved it into his backpack.

"Heard from Neji that you got that new Science teacher fired! Dude, she was hot! How could you...why would you even think of something like that, Teme?!" the blond haired dope complained. "I was just about to ask her out to dinner tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "Dope. She's 22. She's older than you by 5 years."

"_So?_ Like that Shakespeare dude once said: 'Love has no bounds.'—or something like that," he said, shrugging.

Sasuke shot him a look.

"What? I'm just saying..."

_Briiing!_

The bell went off, and everybody started walking to their classes. Slamming his locket shut, Sasuke said, "Whatever, dope." And with that, he began walking, with Naruto trying to go after him but was kept from doing so by the large crowd of students.

-

-

-

_September 7th_

"We are BACK!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of Sasuke's black Bugatti Veyron. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke got out of the car in a much calmer and cooler manner.

"Shut it, loser," Sasuke said, backpack on one shoulder, walking away.

"H-hey, Teme! Wait up!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his backpack from the ground, and running after him."Temeeeee!"

* * *

I let out a sigh, as I ran my fingers through my pink hair. I was currently standing against my car (It's actually Gaara-niisan's, but it's Tuesday and he has a day off), because...hm. Why was I standing in an empty parking lot, anyways? I should be walking to my next class, but I just couldn't.

I just saw the school and it was huge. I mean, I've been to a whole bunch of places, and I've seen bigger buildings and all, but it was the whole concept of High School that was scary. I never got to experience being in a normal, regular high school since everything just went by me so quickly.

And the building itself was fairly huge. Plus the students? Can you say: _Oh shit? _Yeah. There really were a lot of students here at Konoha Fire High. No wonder Tsunade was panicking, and asked (_forced_) me to apply for this job. Speaking of that...how the heck am I suppose to teach a bunch of students? When, technically, I'm suppose to be a student myself. I don't even have a teacher's degree...and is a 16-year-old teacher even allowed to teach?

For all I know, I'm stuck with it 'til I'm 18. Damn Tsunade...and her little lawyer, too!

Glancing up at the building once more, I began my journey to Hell. Or rather, high school. Wish me luck?

* * *

A/N: **It didn't turn out as good as I planned. The chapter was short. The chapters are going to be longer. I am currently revising it, so it would explain the reason for why the other chapters are no longer up. I've been thinking and well, I might as well start editing.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chap 02: The Summer Before Sakura Haruno

"We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together, even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother means." - _Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Summer Before Sakura Haruno

* * *

_June 21st_

The gang were currently at Sasuke's house, air conditioners turned up full blast, playing video games in his living. Why, when they all had perfectly working video games and playstations and tv's, he had no idea.

"Teme! Do you have anymore rootbeer?!" Naruto called, poking his head out of the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, and replied back, "In the back, dope."

"Hell yes!" he said, running back to the open refridgerator. Sounds of glass bottles clinking, and popcorn popping in the microwave were heard from the kitchen. Add in the fact that Naruto was currently "singing" his version if "Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake". He sighed. See how his summer days went?

Just then, the sound of his mom's favorite glass vase was heard, and not in a good way.

"Uhh, Sasuke! I need a broom over here—stat!"

Sigh.

-

-

-

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto gushed, running to Sasuke, giving him a very, very motherly-son hug in front of the guys, in a very, very, _very _unmanly way. "Oh, how I missed you! Two weeks without my sons! How I survived, God only knows." She shook her head and sighed, when she looked around the room. "2 weeks with mom, and look at this place! It's a junkyard! What have I told you? ALWAYS look and act your best around visitors. What will your friends think of you now?" From the background, he could hear Naruto trying to hold in his laughter, and Neji and Shikamaru were smirking. _Traitors..._

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. Check this out," Shikamaru said, typing furiously at the keyboard. On the screen was a picture of a teenage girl with short pink hair, and green eyes, a wide grin on her face. Under the photograph, listed down details about her.

-

-

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Sex: F

Birth Date: March 28

Phone Number: (189) 456-2218

Cellphone Number: (189) 550-2374

Address: 3180 21st Blossom Road  
Konoha, Japan 90293

Occupation: College Graduate

Status: Single

Relatives: Tsunade (Aunt), Gaara  
No Sabaku (Cousin & Adopted Brother),  
Temari No Sabaku (Cousin & Adopted  
Sister), Kankuro No Sabaku (Cousin  
& Adopted Brother), Sasori  
Haruno (Biological Brother),  
Kenji Haruno (Biological Father), and Sayuri  
Haruno (Biological Mother; Deceased).

Height: 5'4

Weight: 47.6 kg

-

-

Naruto let out a whistle. "She's pretty."

Neji threw a look at him. "You think anything with a vagina pretty. ...Including my mom."

"Hey! That's...totally different!"

"How?"

"Uhh...your mom was only in her 20's in the picture!"

"...she was in her 30's."

"..."

"Idiot."

"Troublesome idiot."

"Let's just hope Hizashi doesn't find out about your crush on my mom, Naruto."

* * *

"Well, she seems smart. Too smart to fall for a simple prank and her record is as clean as whistle, so I guess blackmail is pretty much out of the question since it'll never work on her," Shikamaru said, writing and crossing stuff off on a notepad. "And she's too hard headed, so silly pranks like putting glue on her chair or paintballs won't work. Plus, she has a nasty temper, so we'll only get sent to the principal's office or worse."

"Worse? What could she do? Kill us?" Naruto said, laughing.

"From what I can find out...yes."

"What?!"

"In an article about two years ago, she had beat up this grown up man, Hirabu Inuza, 34, when he had attempted to steal her purse, and has accidently touched her inappropriately," he said. "He was stuck in the hospital for about 3 weeks, before he fully recovered and was sent to trial. He was fined with 250 dollars for attempt robbery and 'sexual harassment'."

By then, Naruto's face had turned slightly green. "S-seriously?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, I don't remember hearing this in the news, but it's a drag to have to turn on the tv."

"Well, I'm out."

Neji threw him a look. "You're out?"

"Well, duh! You see, Girly Man, unlike you, I like my _parts_, and I would like to keep them to, alright?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Twitch.

* * *

"Oh, man. Oh, man...," she kept muttering over and over again, pacing around the room. Tomorrow was the first day back to school for everyone, but for her, tomorrow would be the first day of school since Pre-K.

What if she screw up? What if the school building caught on fire? What if someone died, and it would be her fault? What if they were prejudice against teens with pink hair?

"Sakura, calm down," her brother, Gaara, told her, as he ate his granola bar.

"How the fuck am I suppose to calm down?! Unlike you, I've never even been to junior high, let alone to high school!" she exlcaimed. "Oh man, I'm going to be killed." She slumped onto the couch, covering her face with her hands. "A teacher! They're like a year older than me! I'd be lucky if I'm still alive by the end of the day!"

Being the good brother he was, he walked over to her and...patted her head. "You'll be fine."

"So you're not worried that your little sister is going to get killed?!"

"I'm not worried as long as you have a knee, and know how to use it against a rapist."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I was joking."

"...you're not funny."

"..."

* * *

Backpack and teaching stuff? **Check**.

Clothes? Ironed, washed, and cleaned. **Check**.

Lunch? **Check**.

Money for Starbucks Coffee? **Check**.

Ready For School? **Uncheck! UNCHECK!!!!!!!**

* * *

A/N: I know this version is much, much different and slower than the last version, but I personally like this version better. =) I tried my best to check the spelling, grammar, and any kind of mistakes, but I probably missed a few.

Please review. They make me feel guilty for not writing.


End file.
